


Polizeiarbeit Quattro Stagioni Teil I

by Eleanor_Lavender



Series: Polizeiarbeit Quattro Stagioni [1]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, Tatort
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Thiel und Boerne streiten sich, Thiel und Boerne vertragen sich wieder, Thilo Marquardt (OMC), Victor Klein (OMC) - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lavender/pseuds/Eleanor_Lavender
Summary: Inspiriert von LittleMissOverlord's Tatort-Crossover 'Schwinget euch nieder, schöne Gestalten!'Thiel und Boerne machen Urlaub am Rhein. Ein totes Tier, was sie am Wegesrand finden, ruft Winter & Sommer vom KDA auf den Plan.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Series: Polizeiarbeit Quattro Stagioni [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151516
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Polizeiarbeit Quattro Stagioni Teil I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMissOverlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOverlord/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Schwinget euch nieder, schöne Gestalten!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046517) by [LittleMissOverlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOverlord/pseuds/LittleMissOverlord). 



Kein Mord, kein Totschlag, kein gar nichts. Nach dem alljährlichen Trubel des Jahreswechsels war Münster so friedlich wie ein bekifftes Nonnenkloster.

Hauptkommissar Frank Thiel starrte missmutig auf seinen Monitor.  
Selbst mit dem hinterletzten Fitzel Papierkram war er gestern fertig geworden und jetzt war ihm langweilig.

Theoretisch hätte es ihn ja freuen sollen, wenn sich die Münsteraner ausnahmsweise mal nicht die Köppe einschlugen, aber die daraus resultierende Untätigkeit war ihm zuwider. Nadeshda baute aus purem Lagerkoller grad schon die Kaffeemaschine auseinander, um dem Gerät mal eine wirklich gründliche Reinigung angedeihen zu lassen. Meier I hatte in Thiels Richtung schon 'nen doofen Spruch gelassen, ob seine Frau ihn damals auch hatte sitzen lassen, weil er Reinigungsarbeiten mit der Kneifzange nicht anfasste. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Thiel den Kollegen für dessen deplatzierte Stichelei anständig zur Sau gemacht, aber seine akute Lethargie ließ nur ein genuscheltes "Leck mich." zu. 

Und so war es zur Abwechslung mal eine angenehme Überraschung, als Professor Boerne in sein Büro wehte und sofort begann, ihn vollzutexten.

"Es ist eine Unverschämtheit sondergleichen!" 

Auffordernd blickte er Thiel an, doch da kam nichts außer einem leichten Zucken einer Augenbraue.

"Das Dekanat glaubt ja wohl nicht im Ernst, dass _ich_ mir vorschreiben lasse, wann ich Urlaub zu nehmen habe! Da macht man das ganze Jahr Überstunden ohne Ende und dann das! Einfach kaltgestellt!"

Klar, bei Boerne war ja auch Flaute im Leichenkeller.

"Und diese alberne Regelung, dass Resturlaub bis spätestens Ende März abzubauen ist, das ist doch pure bürokratische Schikane!"

"Resturlaub.", murrte Thiel. Da war ja was, er hatte auch noch mehr als genug auf dem Konto. Und das leidige Thema mit Urlaub abbauen bis Ende März galt für ihn genauso.

"Ach, Sie auch?" Boerne klang geradezu begeistert, einen Leidensgenossen ausfindig gemacht zu haben.

Thiel konnte richtig sehen, wie in Boernes Hirn ein Plan reifte, die Augen des Professors begannen zu leuchten.

"Da könnte man doch aus der Not eine Tugend machen und ein paar Tage gemeinsam verbringen, nicht wahr?"

"Und was an dem Plan ist jetzt die Not und was die Tugend?", brummte Thiel.

"Ich bitte Sie, Herr Thiel. Etwas mehr Enthusiasmus wäre doch wohl angebracht."

"Ach und wieso auf einmal? Eben waren Sie doch selbst noch angefasst, dass Sie zum Urlaubsabbau verdonnert wurden und auf einmal sind Sie Feuer und Flamme."

Zu Thiels Erstaunen schaute Boerne nun beinahe traurig.

"Weil in mir die Hoffnung zu keimen begann, ich könnte gemeinsam mit Ihnen einige Tage irgendwo dem Alltagsstress entfliehen, die Seele baumeln lassen, Sie wissen schon. Urlaub eben."

Thiel blieb skeptisch.

"Na Urlaub schön und gut, aber sonst fahren Sie doch auch immer alleine."

"Und? Vielleicht bin ich während meiner letzten Reise zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass es mir nicht gut tut, zu lange ganz alleine in meinem Kopf zu sein."

Huch? Das waren ja mal ganz neue Töne vom Herrn Professor, so selbstkritisch.

"Soll heißen?"

"Och Mensch Thiel, nun machen Sie es mir doch nicht so schwer! Ich möchte gemeinsam mit Ihnen in den Urlaub fahren." Er zögerte eine Sekunde, dann schob er hinterher "Wissen Sie was, ich lade Sie ein. Kommen Sie schon."

Thiels Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich.

"Gekaufte Gesellschaft. Na da fühle ich mich ja _ganz_ besonders toll bei."

Was als verbale Schrotladung in den Hintern gedacht gewesen war, hatte sich offenbar als Blattschuss entpuppt, dem waidwunden Ausdruck in Boernes Augen nach zu schließen.

"Das tat weh, Thiel.", erwiderte Boerne leise. "Besonders, nachdem Sie mir so etwas schon einmal unterstellt haben. Und gleichzeitig tun Sie sich selbst damit gewaltig Unrecht. Mir liegt Ihre Gesellschaft sehr am Herzen, das sollte mein Angebot ausdrücken." Er seufzte deprimiert. "Wissen Sie was, ich fahre jetzt nach Hause und suche ein nettes Hotel raus. Sie können ja nochmal in sich gehen und dann heute Abend vielleicht..." 

Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern zog sich aus Thiels Büro zurück. Der Kommissar sah ihm hinterher. Seltsame Vorstellung.

*****

"Na Chef, hat Professor Boerne uns endlich wieder Arbeit mitgebracht?"

Nadeshda klang beschwingt, offenbar hatte die Kaffeemaschine ihren Widerstand gegen die Grundreinigung aufgegeben.

"Nee, der will mich mit in Urlaub schleifen. Muss wohl Resturlaub abbauen und meint jetzt, ich sollte ihn doch begleiten. Damit er in seinem Kopf nicht so alleine ist, hat er gesagt." Der spöttische Unterton in Thiels Stimme war deutlich zu hören.

Nadeshda schüttelte den Kopf.

"Manchmal tut Boerne mir fast leid. Wenn er hier reinkommt, sprüht er vor Energie und eben kam er mir wieder entgegen wie ein geprügelter Hund. Ich geb ja zu, er ist wirklich nicht der Einfachste, aber Sie checken scheinbar auch echt nicht, wie viel Sie ihm bedeuten."

Thiel sah zu seiner jungen Kollegin herüber.

"Was soll das denn heißen?"

"Na was schon? Boernes ganzes High-Society-Schickimicki, das sind doch keine Freunde. Die grinsen sich vornerum an und stechen einem dann hintenrum das Messer in den Rücken. Sie haben doch schon genug Fälle in dem Milieu gehabt. Ich glaube, Sie sind sein bester Freund und Sie beide kapieren es entweder nicht oder wollen es nicht eingestehen. Merken Sie eigentlich, dass Sie beide ganz genau wissen, was Sie sagen müssen, um den anderen so richtig verletzen zu können? So gut kennen Sie sich und Sie nutzen es nur, um sich gegenseitig wehzutun. Ist doch kacke!"

Thiel zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. Er sollte Boernes bester Freund sein? War schon irgendwie schräg, der Gedanke. Obwohl, in den ganzen Jahren, die sie nun schon Tür an Tür lebten, hatte es ja einige Momente gegeben, wo er sich hätte fragen müssen, warum Boerne zu ihm kam und er sich nicht gefragt hatte. Der Fall mit der chinesischen Künstlerin, da hatte Boerne im Pyjama vor seiner Tür gestanden, völlig fertig und das, was er am meisten gewollt hatte, war nicht sein eigenes Bett gewesen, sondern schweigend neben Thiel auf dem Sofa sitzen. War an Nadeshdas Aussage eventuell doch was dran?

"Mist. Und jetzt?"

"Boah Chef, echt!" Die junge Kommissarin war der Verzweiflung nahe. "Ihnen muss man auch alles vorkauen! Sie fahren jetzt nach Hause, reden mit Boerne, vertragen sich wieder, dann reichen Sie Urlaub ein und dann fahren Sie mit Boerne in den Urlaub."

*****

Thiel tat wie befohlen und fuhr mit dem Rad nach Hause. 

Im Hausflur schallte ihm bereits Wagner entgegen. Er wusste nicht, ob es Boerne bewusst war, dass er sozusagen eine Playlist für jede Stimmung hatte und dass Thiel diese Playlists auswendig kannte. Und dieses spezielle Stück war für die schwärzeren Momente reserviert.

"So 'n Mist.", knurrte er.

In seiner Wohnung hängte er erstmal seine Jacke ordentlich weg, wusch sich die Hände und gestand sich schließlich ein, dass das alles nur Verzögerungstaktik war. Er musste mit Boerne reden, half alles nix.

Er musste zweimal klingeln, bis der Wagnerlärm hinter der Tür abbrach und er Boernes Schritte näher kommen hörte. Die Tür wurde schwungvoll geöffnet und jeglicher Ausdruck verschwand aus Boernes Gesicht, als er Thiel sah.

"Herr Thiel."

Thiel hasste diesen Gesichtsausdruck und diese Stimmlage. Das war Boernes ich-lege-jedes-Wort-auf-die-Goldwaage-Gesicht.

"Moin Boerne."

Er suchte nach Worten.

"Sie machen 'n Gesicht wie 'n eingerollter Igel."

_Scheiße. Maul schneller als Hirn._

Boernes Hand hob sich zu seinem perfekten Bart.

"Wollen Sie mir damit mitteilen, ich hätte mich heute Morgen nicht sorgfältig rasiert?"

"Ach Kacke, nein. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck, der heißt bei Ihnen, wenn jemand die Hand nach Ihnen ausstreckt, muss er mit Schmerzen rechnen. Als würd man 'nen Igel anfassen halt."

Boerne schien angesichts soviel Thiel'schen Tiefgangs leicht perplex.

"Und Sie sind vom Präsidium hierher geeilt, um mir diese Erkenntnis zu meiner Mimik mitzuteilen."

"Nein. Mund schneller als Hirn, hab ich manchmal."

Boerne wollte etwas sagen, das war offensichtlich, doch er schien noch nicht bereit, Thiel wieder Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

"Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Für mein Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber eben."

Noch immer blieb Boerne stumm, sah ihn nur an.

"Boerne, es tut mir leid. Der Kommentar von wegen gekaufte Gesellschaft, der war daneben. Sie ham mich halt eben überrumpelt und... naja Sie wissen doch am besten, was ich für 'n Trampeltier sein kann."

"Allerdings Thiel, das weiß ich."

Boernes Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher.

"Aber zum Glück weiß ich auch, dass Ihre Entgleisungen in der Tat auf Trampeligkeit beruhen und nicht auf bösem Willen. Sie sind ein guter Mensch, letzten Endes. Also, Entschuldigung angenommen. Wollen Sie reinkommen?"

Puh. Boernebombe entschärft.

"Gern, danke."

***** 

Er folgte Boerne ins Wohnzimmer, wo der sich wieder hinter seinem Laptop niederließ und darauf herumtippte. Thiel blieb stehen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

"Thiel?"

"Mh?"

"Nun sagen Sie schon, was gibt es denn? Sie sind doch sicher hier, weil Sie für irgendwelchen Papierkram noch Input von mir brauchen."

Boerne schaute zu ihm hoch, Dackelfalten auf der Stirn.

"Äh, nee. Ich bin wirklich nur hier, weil ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen wollte. Nadeshda hat mich ja förmlich ausm Büro rausgetreten. Irgendwie sind die Frauen wohl doch klüger als wir..."

Boerne schnaubte leise. 

"Sie haben sich das Fräulein Krusenstern einfach nicht richtig erzogen. Meine Alberich würde sich das niemals trauen."

"Na da wär ich mir ja nicht so sicher. Aber die beiden sind schon genau richtig, so wie sie sind. Meinen Sie nicht?"

Boerne entließ ein leises "Hm." in den Raum, was Thiel dank jahrelanger Erfahrung im Dolmetschen Boerne ↔ Deutsch einwandfrei als _"Wir wissen beide, dass das stimmt, aber ich würde lieber tot umkippen, als es laut zuzugeben."_ zu identifizieren wusste.

Boerne widmete sich wieder seinem Laptop. 

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.", murmelte er.

"Was denn?" 

Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich angesprochen fühlen sollte.

"Alles ausgebucht!"

"Hm." 

Auch Boerne war in der Kunst der Übersetzung Thiel ↔ Deutsch soweit bewandert, dass sich ihm die vollständige Aussage hinter den beiden geäußerten Buchstaben kristallklar erschloss. _"Tja, dann wird das wohl doch nichts. Schade aber auch."_ Inklusive spöttischem Unterton und halbschiefem Schmunzeln.

"Egal, dann werde ich den Suchradius eben etwas ausweiten, mit dem Auto ist das ja alles kein Problem." 

Boerne war klar nicht gewillt, sich den Zwangsurlaub von irgendwelchen irrelevanten Details wie ausgebuchten Hotels versauen zu lassen.

"Sie machen das schon, Boerne.", meinte Thiel nur und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen.

"He, wo wollen Sie denn jetzt hin, Thiel? Wenn Sie schon hier sind, können Sie mir auch bei der Auswahl behilflich sein!"

Thiel runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.

"Wozu das denn? Sie wissen doch sicher selbst am besten, was Sie zur Erholung brauchen. So Golfplatz, Opernhaus und so..."

Boerne blickte vom Laptop auf, die Stirn schon halb in Dackelfalten gelegt.

"Sie sollen den Urlaub doch ebenso genießen. Also?"

"Na ich geh ja nicht davon aus, dass die Einladung noch steht, nachdem ich mich so saublöd benommen habe."

"Och Thiel, das wäre nun aber arg kleinlich von mir, meinen Sie nicht? Das wäre doch in etwa so, als würde ich jedes Mal die Miete erhöhen, wenn wir uns streiten."

"Kommen Sie mir nicht auf Ideen!", erwiderte Thiel hektisch, die Hände abwehrend erhoben.

"Keine Sorge. Dann würde ich Sie ja über kurz oder lang als Mieter verlieren und das möchte ich nicht."

Boernes Stimmungsschwankungen brachten Thiel wieder einmal an den Rand eines Schleudertraumas. Für Boernes Verhältnisse war das geradezu eine Liebeserklärung gewesen.

"Mja, ich würd auch gern noch hier wohnen bleiben." schien ihm die angemessene Antwort zu sein.

"Na fein, dann sind wir uns ja einig."

Boerne konnte schon wieder lächeln.

"Also, Nägel mit Köpfen. Vier Sterne dürfen's schon sein, ich will mich mir meine Erholung ja nicht durch ein minderwertiges Bett kaputt machen lassen. Was meinen Sie, eher Stadt oder lieber ländlich?"

Thiel brummte unentschlossen.

"Ach so, wie sieht denn überhaupt die Wettervorhersage da unten aus? Nicht, dass wir im strömenden Regen tagelang im Hotel festsitzen, und dort nichts machen können."

"Wo wollen Sie überhaupt hin?"

"An den wunderschönen Rhein. Ursprünglich hatte ich das Siebengebirge angepeilt, aber wie gesagt, da ist alles ausgebucht. Also habe ich meine Suche auf den Westerwald ausgedehnt – und ich glaube, da hab ich auch schon etwas gefunden. Nicht mal 30 Zimmer, da bleibt es hoffentlich ruhig. Das Restaurant sieht ordentlich aus, und wenn nicht kann man ja immer noch woanders hin ausweichen. Schwimmbad mit Sauna, gute Wanderwege, sogar angeln kann man da. Ist das nichts, Herr Thiel?"

Boerne drehte den Laptop zu Thiel um, der sich herunterbeugte und die Homepage begutachtete. Sah schon nett aus, irgendwie.

"Hübsch.", beschied er knapp.

"Dann ist ja alles geklärt, nicht wahr? Ich buche uns zwei Zimmer und morgen fahren wir los, so dass wir am frühen Nachmittag dort sind. Einverstanden?"

Thiel nickte. Ging zwar alles grad etwas schnell, aber naja.

"Und vergessen Sie die Badesachen nicht."

Boerne war kaum zu bremsen in seinem Vor-Urlaubs-Enthusiasmus. Thiels Begeisterung hielt sich eher in Grenzen. Er schaute an sich herunter, auf seinen Bauch, der sein T-Shirt ziemlich auf Spannung hielt.

"Das will doch keiner sehen.", brummte er.

Boerne war ja eigentlich niemand, der sich eine Steilvorlage entgehen ließ und im Normalfall hätte er sich wohl so etwas wie 'Fett schwimmt oben' nicht verkneifen können, aber der dumme Spruch kam nicht.

"Ach, Thiel." Boerne seufzte leise. "Ich mag Sie so, wie Sie sind."

Wie um Thiel keine Chance zu geben, sich über seinen letzten Satz Gedanken zu machen, fing Boerne an zu singen.

"Pack die Badehose ein, nimm dein kleines Schwesterlein und dann ..." 

Hier wurde er von Thiel abrupt unterbrochen "Wie jetzt, Ihre Schwester kommt auch mit!?"

Boerne brach ab, schaute Thiel für eine halbe Sekunde verdutzt an bis der Groschen fiel, dann lachte er laut auf. 

"Oh Gott, nein! Hanne kommt natürlich nicht mit! Nur wir zwei, versprochen!" 

Thiels schiefes Grinsen sagte ihm zum Glück, dass der andere die Frage nicht wirklich ernst gemeint hatte.

"Und nun hopphopp, packen!", scheuchte Boerne ihn lachend zur Tür hinaus.


End file.
